


Saving People. Humping Things.

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sam and Dean…enjoying each other...a lot. Also contains high!Sam Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving People. Humping Things.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: PWP for my various pimp mommas. :P this is a whole lotta silly, fluffy naughty. Enjoy!  
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~

 

**  
**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Dean watched yet another defaced and unreadable sign pass on the old stretch of highway and cursed. “Dammit, where the hell are we?”

Sam snorted. “Middle of nowhere, America.” He bent to get the map out of the glove box and chuckled when Dean slapped the back of his head.

“Think you’re so funny,” Dean groaned and angled for the shoulder of the dark road. It was after midnight and they’d been driving for hours. “My butt’s asleep. I’m stretchin’ my legs while you try to figure out where we are.”

Sam rolled his eyes and unfolded the map while Dean parked on the side of the road. He grabbed the little mag-light and held it in his teeth to look at the maze of roads while his brother got out and walked around the back of the car. Sam kept an eye on him as Dean jumped the low ditch and strode into the field next to the road; just walking in a couple lazy loops before he stopped and bent over, touching his toes to stretch his back.

Sam realized he was sucking on the end of the flashlight and gave a low, interested moan. Even in moonlight, his brother’s ass was hard to ignore. “Damn,” he said softly and studiously looked back down at the map as Dean hopped the ditch and came up to his door.

Dean pulled open Sam’s door and grabbed the edge of the map. “Gimme.” He smirked at the low sound Sam made, figuring it for irritation and tugged the map out. “And the light. Thanks. Dude! Eww.” Dean grimaced; feeling the wet end of the light Sam had had in his mouth and shook his head.

Sam, however, was fully focused on his brother’s hips in front of his face. The sound he’d made hadn’t been frustration; it’d been a moan of want and it took all of thirty seconds for the desire to win out. He reached and curled his fingers in the top of Dean’s jeans and pulled, popping the buttons.

“Sammy, what…” Dean looked down in surprise as his hips were jerked forward with his brother’s hands and then he gasped when Sam reached in and pulled his swiftly hardening cock out into the air. “Dude, we’re on the side of the…guh.” The air punched out of his lungs as Sam’s mouth closed over the head of his dick. “Fu…uck.”

Sam hummed and sucked Dean into his mouth, swirling his tongue up and down his length. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of him and the feel of his brother trembling because of him. He wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s cock and squeezed, earning a long groan from his brother above him. He sucked hungrily and slid his mouth back up to stab his tongue into the end. Sam groaned loudly as the taste of come exploding on his tongue and Dean suddenly thrust his hips, pushing deeper in.

“Shit! Sam!” Dean’s hands scrabbled on the roof, crumpling the map into a useless ball as he dropped his forehead to the night-cooled metal with a thump. He pulled one hand from the roof and put it down to Sam’s head, tangling his fingers in his brother’s hair until he could pull. The whimper Sam made around his cock punched another groan out of him. Dean used his hand in Sam’s hair to hold his head still and thrust his cock deep into the wet heat of his mouth until he bumped the back of his throat, out and then back in. He stuttered a moan of Sam’s name when his brother moved a hand down to roll and squeeze his balls.

Sam moaned brokenly as Dean fucked his face. He pressed a hand to his own neglected cock where it strained in his jeans but kept his focus on Dean. He wanted him to come. He needed to taste him and feel his brother fall apart just from his mouth. Sam hollowed his cheeks and tipped his head so that Dean could thrust more deeply and he felt his brother’s legs beginning to tremble. The light of approaching headlights shone on his closed eyes and when Dean cursed and would have pulled away, Sam wrapped both hands around his hips to hold him in his mouth forcefully. He pulled hard until his nose bumped Dean’s groin and hummed.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, no longer caring about the oncoming car as Sam somehow took his cock even deeper and his brain fuzzed out completely when Sam moaned; the vibrations travelling along his length and weakening his legs. He looked up enough to see the car coming and slowing as the lights washed past them and then Sam pressed one, long finger to the ring of muscle behind his balls and he came. His orgasm struck like a physical blow, arching his back and slapping his forehead into the roof again as he cried out and Sam held him deep; swallowing convulsively around him over and over to take every drop.

Sam slid his mouth slowly off his brother’s cock, licking up the whole way to get every last drop and let him slip from his mouth finally as the passing car honked several times and took off again. He grinned as Dean slipped to his knees in front of him and looked at him with happy, glazed eyes. “Hey, Dean.”

Sam’s voice, rough from having Dean’s cock in his throat, forced a shudder out of Dean that travelled his whole body and closed his eyes. “Holy shit, Sammy.” Dean whispered and leaned in to kiss him. He licked into Sam’s mouth, moaning when he tasted himself as their tongues tangled.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and let him plunder his mouth, eating the heavy breaths from him as they kissed until Dean finally rested their foreheads together.

“Wha…” Dean swallowed and cleared his throat with a breathless laugh. “What was that for?”

Sam shrugged lightly and grinned while Dean leaned back. “You bent over in the field.”

Dean stared and then chuckled while shaking his head. “M’gonna bend over in front of you more often, damn!” He put a hand down and pressed hard over Sam’s cock, smiling when Sam moaned and let his head fall back and a little surprised that Sam hadn’t even taken it out. “Fuck, you really like sucking my cock, don’t you?”

Sam looked back up and grabbed Dean’s head, pulling his face in and kissed him hard until they were both breathless and panting and then smiled. “Yeah. I really, really do.”

Dean laughed and got up off his knees with a groan. “Gimme five to regroup and find a motel and I’ll take care of that.” He looked out at the retreating tail lights of the car and rolled his eyes. “Probably oughta get moving in case some prude called the cops on us.” He pushed Sam’s door shut on his brother’s laugh and went around the car.

Dean slid back behind the wheel and started the car. He looked over at Sam who had a hand pressed to his crotch and smirked. He reached a hand out and pushed Sam’s out of the way. “Know what I’m gonna to do you, baby?” Dean said in that low, gravelly voice he knew went straight to his brother’s head and stroked him through the denim while Sam’s head fell back on a whine. “Gonna strip these clothes off you and lay you out.” Dean checked the road and curled his fingers around Sam’s cock so he could hold it through the denim and squeeze. “Gonna suck on this until you’re beggin’ for me.” He heard Sam’s breaths pick up speed and saw him put a hand to his mouth to bite on.

“Fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned as his brother squeezed his dick and rubbed up and down him. He spread his legs wider, letting his knees drop open and slid a little further down in the seat to give him better access.

Dean bit his bottom lip as Sam offered himself up and it was a hard thing to keep his eyes on the road. “I’m gonna make you suck on my fingers, get ‘em nice and wet and then I’m gonna open you up slow.” He pushed harder on his brother’s cock as Sam’s hips began to twitch. “Gonna get four fingers in you before I give you what you want, Sammy in fact…” He rubbed harder on Sam’s rock hard cock and his brother whined, fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to. “…think I’ll make you come just with my fingers in your ass before I get my cock in you.”

Sam wanted to wait for the motel. He’d planned on waiting for the motel but Dean’s hand and that sex-roughened voice and the things he was saying…he came before he could stop it, hips thrusting up into his brother’s hand as he cried out and curled forward with the strength of it.

Dean knew he was swerving over the road and didn’t care as he watched his brother come hard and the delicious sounds he made filled the car. “Fuck, Sammy. So hot.” He chuckled when Sam finally slumped and slid over to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arm around him, straightened out the car and rested his cheek in Sam’s hair with a smile. “Good?”

Sam nodded and put his face into Dean’s neck. He snorted a soft laugh. “Can’t believe you made me come. Damn.”

Dean chuckled again and smirked. “Dude, you’re easy.” He grunted when Sam punched his stomach lightly and laughed. “Ok, ok. Easy for me.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue and then laughed. “Can’t argue with truth.”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Sam left Dean heading for the bathroom and the gigantic tub that had surprised them both. Dean had practically drooled on seeing it when they’d gotten in the night before. He smirked and headed for the rental office. He had no idea where anything was in the town they’d stumbled across and he took a moment to savor the memory of Dean keeping his promise when they’d reached the room. Parts of him were pleasantly sore and he shook his head, as ever amused at their seeming inability to keep their hands off each other.

He pushed open the rental office door and sneezed at the heavy smell of marijuana that wafted out to him. “Uh…hello?” Sam called as the door shut behind him and snorted when a young man, barely in his twenties popped up from behind the counter with a large, purple bong in his hand. Smoke curled out of the top and Sam smirked when the guy coughed and smoke came out his nose.

“Hey. Mornin’ and…and stuff.” The desk clerk set the bong on the counter and gave Sam a lop-sided smile. “You gonna call the fuzz on me, dude?”

Sam shook his head. “Nope. I was just hoping you could tell me a good place to get take-out around here.”

“Aw there’s a few.” The clerk smiled. “I’m Gary.” He pushed the bong over toward Sam. “Help yourself. Dad owns this place so I ain’t gonna get fired for adjustin’ my attitude or nothin’.”

Sam chuckled, considered and then shrugged. It’d been a while since the last time he’d smoked and he remembered it had been his first month at Stanford without Dean. He’d gotten drunk, high and taken a particularly muscular and toppy quarterback back to his dorm room to blow off some of the hurt he’d felt from leaving. “Sure. So…food?” He took the bong and the lighter Gary handed him and put it to his lips.

“Couple good places but since you’re gettin’ crispy, you’re gonna want Mae’s place. Three blocks that-a-way.” Gary waved an arm in the general direction, smiling appreciatively at the long hit Sam took.

Sam handed the bong back and nodded, holding the smoke in until it burned and then letting it out on a long exhale. “Sweet.” He chuckled at the sound of his own voice, rough from the smoke and didn’t argue when Gary took a puff of his own and handed it back.

“Mae’s got the good stuff.” Gary nodded. “Greasy and only good when high.”

Sam snorted a laugh, feeling the weed working through him already as he let out a second stream of smoke. It had the added effect of making him suddenly horny and he grinned. “Thanks, man.” He waved a hand while Gary nodded, mouth fused to the bong and headed back outside. Sam looked at the Impala and then shook his head. He went back to the room instead, wanting to work off some of his high before driving. The marijuana was hitting him harder than he remembered and Dean would hurt him if he tried to drive like that.

Sam went back into their room and heard the sound of Dean from the bathroom, water splashing gently and his big brother’s appreciative moan and that went straight to his cock. Sam chuckled and pressed a hand over himself as he went to the open bathroom door and stuck his head in. His big brother was reclined in the large, wide tub with his head back and one hand lazily stroking his already hard cock. Sam’s mouth flooded with drool. He swallowed, giggled and stepped through the door.

“Dean! Holy shit! Look out!” Sam shouted it as he looked in the bathroom and his face was a comic mask of faked fear.  
  
Dean stared in surprise and confusion as Sam came in and tore himself out of his clothes. “Sammy, what?”  
  
“There’s a snake in the tub!” Sam pointed dramatically and then splashed into the water. “It’s huge!”  
  
“What? Dude that’s my…” Dean trailed off and looked up while Sam straddled his hips in the water and a chuckle started. “Are you high?”  
  
“Don’t worry! I’ll save you! I’ll throw my own body on it while you try to get away!” Sam grinned, unable to keep up the pretense of being alarmed while he wrapped a hand around the base of his brother’s cock and sank down onto it.  
  
“Holy…son of a…shit!” Dean gasped as Sam simply took him in in a long, fast slide that slapped their hips together and splashed water up the sides of the tub and onto the floor as he bottomed out inside his brother. Sam shuddered out a moan and curled over to bite at Dean’s neck. “Gotta…remember to…shit like that yeah…bring a snake…into the tub…fuck!...more often!”  
  
Sam moaned loudly as he rose and fell in Dean’s lap, loving the burn of pain/pleasure with his brother’s cock splitting him open with no preparation. He felt Dean’s hands take hold of his hips and then slide back to pull his cheeks further apart. Sam tossed his head back on a cry when Dean slipped an inch further into the tub and thrust up, nailing his sweet spot. “Fuck!”  
  
“Shit, yeah, Sammy,” Dean growled it hungrily as he watched Sam ride him. He’d been absent-mindedly stroking himself when Sam had come in and this was SO much better. He slid his fingers to Sam’s hole, feeling his own cock sliding in and out under the water and dropped his head back with a thump to the wall for the incredible friction and pressure of those muscles holding him tight. He was embarrassingly close to coming and a look at the weeping head of Sam’s cock told him he wasn’t alone. “Gonna come for me, little brother?”  
  
“Shit, Dean. Yes!” Sam looked down at him a little frantically and shouted when Dean pressed the tips of his fingers inside him along with his cock; pulling him even wider. “Ahh…fuck!”  
  
Dean grinned for a moment as Sam lost it and came untouched; his cock pulsing stripes of come up Dean’s chest while Sam writhed above him and cried out, slapping a hand to the wall for support. He pulled his hands back to Sam’s hips and dug them in, pulling him in harder and faster as he pounded up into him and tipped over the edge with a long shout with his own release; dick pumping and filling Sam up while his brother slumped over to rest his head in the crook of his shoulder.

Sam panted for breath. It had been short but incredibly powerful and he grinned, mouthing a wet kiss into Dean’s neck. “Think I…I got it.”  
  
Dean snorted and slapped a hand into his brother’s ass, groaning when Sam’s muscles clenched around his softening cock. “S’probably gonna be back…later.” He laughed breathlessly and gave Sam’s chest a push upright. Dean shoved his hips up, earning a whimper from Sam and nodded, grinning. “Oh, yeah. Definitely gonna have to try harder to catch that snake.” He shook his head and laughed along with his brother. “Snake? Seriously, dude. Are you high?”  
  
Sam’s face flushed and he shrugged, pulling a fingernail down his brother’s wet chest in a slow, tempting tug of nail on flesh. “Dude running the rental office may or may not have had a bong out on the desk when I came in. I plead the fifth.”  
  
“Holy shit, you ARE high!” Dean exclaimed and sat up, pulling Sam more firmly into his lap while his cock began to harden inside his brother again. He snorted and curled his fingers around his brother’s dick that was showing interest again as well. “Hope you weren’t planning on doing anything today, Sammy, ‘cause I am so taking advantage of you like this.”  
  
Sam grinned and leaned back, clenching the muscles inside himself tighter until Dean whined and put his head to his chest on a gasp. “Snake wrangling takes…oh, crap that’s good…takes uh…lots of practice.”  
  
Dean slid a hand back to where he and Sam were joined, easing his fingers inside along his cock again so Sam whimpered, moaned and writhed on top of him and grinned; thrusting both fingers and cock in and out at the same slow pace and chuckled. “Think you’re gonna be…sucking out some venom…later.”

Sam moaned again, body shuddering with the thought of having Dean in his mouth. “Oh…oh fuck.”

“Nuh-uh. Don’t you come yet, little brother,” Dean growled. He took Sam’s hips and lifted him off with a short groan of loss for not being inside him anymore but he was going to fix that. “Turn around.”

“Oh, god.” Sam whined it and shifted in the water; not caring how much was getting on the floor as he turned to straddle Dean’s hips and then was pulled forcefully back down onto his cock.

“Fuck! Yes.” Dean grinned and ran one hand up Sam’s back, pushing him to lean forward. He looked at his cock thrusting in and out of Sam’s now well-used hole with the roll of his hips and put the fingers of his other hand there.

“Shit…shit, Dean. Shit!” Sam cried out when he felt Dean working the fingers of one hand inside him along with his cock. All the while, the new position was letting Dean pound into his sweet-spot on each upstroke. Dean’s fingers forced him open even more with a burn of pain-pleasure just the right side of perfect and he cried out again; uncaring of the mewling cries and whines pouring out of him.

Dean curled his fingers inside his brother, feeling another orgasm speeding toward him because just listening to Sam sometimes was enough to throw him over and his little brother like this? Split open on his cock and his fingers, near screaming with pleasure and only pushing back harder onto him in search of more was so much more than any man’s stamina could be expected to take. “Jesus, Sammy...gonna kill me…so fuckin’ sexy. Fuck!”

Sam threw his head back as his release slammed into him and only his hands on the tile wall kept him from falling face first into the water. He came hard enough to white out his vision with his scream echoing in the little room and heard Dean’s voice join his as he was held tight against his brother’s hips and his cock started to pulse inside him. “Dean!”

The orgasm was so intense, it curled Dean’s back up and against his brother as he shouted and slipped his fingers out of him to wrap both arms around Sam’s chest. He held on to him while they both shook and moaned and finally collapsed back into the tub with Sam lying against his chest while he heaved for air.

Sam got enough breath back to laugh breathlessly, holding Dean’s crossed arms over his chest and let his head fall back on his shoulder. “Gotta….get high…again one of these…these days.” He turned his head and kissed his brother’s ear, feeling the rumble of Dean’s laugh through his back. “Can we…get paid for…you know, doing this? ‘Cause I can get behind…behind that plan.”

Dean snorted and held him tighter. “Saving people. Humping things. The new family business.” It had the desired effect as his still very high little brother began to laugh and giggle, unable to stop himself and Dean turned his head to kiss him. “Love you, Sammy.”

“Love you too, Dean…and your water snake,” Sam laughed and gasped when Dean reached up and pinched one of his nipples.

“Water snake, your ass!” Dean grinned and held him down while he tormented his nipples. “That’s the Cock-Ness Monster, little brother!”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
